


Nine of Swords

by mintcloud



Series: Arcanas [9]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: Ryeowook finds himself at an odd place, at a wrong time.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Arcanas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424638
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Nine of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> (i hate doing summaries can y'all tell?)
> 
> finally after 4357387 i'm uploading something again. ik nobody cares and i don't need to make excuses but honestly life has been so hard on me recently with covid-19, my family being toxic, drama on twt and recently also that stuff with aoa so... i wasn't really feeling it .-.
> 
> anyway this is the 9th drabble!! only 69 to go hehe (jk why again did i think writing a drabble based on each tarot card was a good idea?)
> 
> this time it's actually about one of my fave cards, that i hate getting in my deck. idk what it's about me liking cards such as nine of swords, ten of swords, the hanged man and the tower which are all ultimately "bad" cards..... they're neat... as long as they don't appear in my readings bcs then i hate them.
> 
> anyway i'm talking too much in the A/N (AGAIN) but this drabble was actually completely unplanned, i suddenly got the idea yesterday and wrote it down, then i looked for fitting cards and nine of swords was the one that worked the best so yeah here we are. 
> 
> hope my writing doesn't disappoint, i've been out of the loop recently but if you do like it pls leave a kudo and a comment!!! thank you so much.

_ Ryeowook had no idea where he was. The room was dark and cold. There was no entrance nor exit, only emptiness. He takes a step forward, and another one, and another one, but the room doesn't seem to end. He keeps walking forward until he discovers a small, bright light coming from further away. His steps become quicker until he's standing right in front of the bright light, almost blinding his eyes. He can see a dark silhouette standing in the light source, looking at him. He's too blinded by the light to recognize who, or more exactly  _ what  _ it is. Steps echo in the room as the creature walks closer to Ryeowook. He still can't tell what it is, yet a shiver runs down his spine as the creature steps closer and closer. His fight-or-flight instinct kicks in as the creature walks even closer to him. Ryeowook still can't see it's face, but the loud footsteps were enough to make him anxious.  _

_ His legs kick off on his own accord and he starts to run away. The steps behind him get louder and faster. He looks back to see the creature sprinting after him, way faster than anticipated. He can feel his heartbeat quickening. His chest feels tight and sweat is dripping from his forehead. He looks back, the creature is still chasing after him, it shortened the distance between them. Ryeowook can finally see the outline better. A black, slender figure. Almost human-like, but its face is distorted and it's limbs too long to be considered humane. Its skin texture was black, completely black, like thin burnt skin.  _

_ Ryeowook runs faster, his body still going on adrenaline from the survival instinct. The room gets darker as they distance themselves from the light before they're completely engulfed in darkness.  _

_ He halts, right as the ground in front of him crumbles and falls into the abyss. Panic reaches a new limit in his body as he tries to come up with a different route to avoid that creature, but the whole entire way is blocked and the only route open would be the one back to the creature. Ryeowook turns around, the creature is dashing towards him with his long, slender hand stretched out, reaching for Ryeowook's neck. _

Ryeowook sits up, sweating. His heart is racing in his throat. It was just a nightmare. He places his hand on his chest, right above his heart and tries to steady his heavy breathing. The room is completely dark and it takes him a minute before his eyes finally adjust to the darkness, for him to recognize the room as his own bedroom. It doesn't make him any less uneasy. He can feel stares at his back but nobody is behind him. 

The blankets shuffle and Ryeowook glances towards the direction of the sound. Jongwoon was lying in bed, his back facing Ryeowook. He had been so busy having a minor freak-out over his nightmare that he almost forgot Jongwoon was with him. He shakes Jongwoon's body awake while calling his name like a mantra with desperation. 

Jongwoon groans as he turns his body around to stare at Ryeowook. His eyes are still half-closed and he seems as if he's about to fall asleep any second. "What's wrong?" Jongwoon mumbles, a sigh escapes his mouth as he looks at his boyfriend. Ryeowook starts to regret waking him up, Jongwoon doesn't get much sleep as it is. Him getting a few hours was already a good thing. Yet here he was, cutting those few hours even shorter. Ryeowook buried his head in Jongwoon's chest without a word. He slung his arms around him, trying desperately to vanish from earth's surface. Jongwoon giggles as he runs his hand across Ryeowook's back, slowly easing him. 

"Nightmare?" Jongwoon asks as Ryeowook doesn't respond to his question. Ryeowook's cheek rubs against Jongwoon's chest as he nods. The older keeps on stroking Ryeowook's back, successfully calming him down. "It's just a bad dream," Jongwoon - now fully awake - reminds him. "Don't worry too much about it." He tries to focus his gaze on Ryeowook, but Ryeowook has his head tilted downwards to their legs and the darkness of the room wasn't helpful either. 

Jongwoon combs through Ryeowook's hair, in hopes to make him fall asleep. He was tired, but if he were to doze off before the younger, Ryeowook would just keep on fretting the whole night over his dream instead of getting any sleep and that was the last thing Jongwoon wanted to happen. He starts to quietly hum a song, never stopping the motions of his hand. He continues for a few minutes, the humming loud enough for them to hear but not too loud to disturb them. Ryeowook's body goes lax as he enjoys Jongwoon's company and before either of them know it, Ryeowook falls asleep on him. Jongwoon stops his humming and untangles his fingers from Ryeowook's hair. He's gazing at Ryeowook lovingly with a smile. He continues to look at Ryeowook until his eyelids start to feel heavy and he himself finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Nine of Swords
> 
> Upright: Depression, Nightmares, Intense Anxiety, Despair  
> Reversed: Hopelessness, Severe Depression, Torment


End file.
